


Silence means love.

by Bjork



Category: Halloween (1978)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a surprise of his own, and what other way can blood play be played through when you have the most original killer to help a fantasy come true for your Anniversary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence means love.

“Michael!” You called out curiously, looking around at your bushy surroundings as the bushy maze at the museum garden left you wondering and lost. You had followed a trail of rose pedals perfectly lined out, slowly starting to damp and moisten in the fresh cut green grass with dragged sloppy fresh blood. 

When you had arrived home after work, you had came home to an empty apartment with your boyfriend no where in sight, just a sticky note written in pure and alined cursive words of a demand that you were to take the Vespa out towards the museum at approximately one in the morning. You knew it had to be something good, considering there was a small attempt at an adorable heart on the bottom of the paper from Michael. 

You felt as if he was giving you directions when you stepped into the bathroom for a shower to see a black garter belt set with a red and black corset and shiny knee high heels which left you to the imagination of him possibly wanting you to wear it when you arrived. Knowing you had a bizarre side and had no qualms of going out in public so early in the morning wearing such an outfit; you happily put it on after getting washed up. 

You weren’t sure if you were getting closer to where ever your mysterious lover was hidden, but you could only hope it would be soon. You weren’t even sure if your lace panties could take any more of this torture, you were on the brink of coming at any releasing at any moment. 

Finally making a silent turn from behind a bush, you came to a realization that you had made it out, and to a rather gory sight that caused you to moan out through a soft breath. 

A concrete platform, wide a circle with held a small fountain of an angel posing perfectly in the middle of a inch wide pool, the moon in full view of the sky as the clouds cleared way, illuminating down a light against the scene playing out. 

A tall dark figure, broad shoulders and a thick muscles underneath all those clothes. A hand was bought out, swinging broad and tall with a hand against the throat of a squirming body which held no legs, but with the way their arms were grasping and attempting to touch the man’s face before finally allowing the thin line he held in his hand to swish off the upper half of the jaw, all had gone silent.

The movements of their flailing arms were now collapsing onto their sides, the finally piece of the head now slowly sliding back as blood splattered out like a fountain, causing you to gasp in awe as the crimson splattered out like a fountain, small specks pouring out in mini squirts in a U turn direction. 

You licked your lips nervously, starting to feel desire uprise in you before you began to take a step out from your hidden spot and approach the man you knew had to be Michael as he tossed the corpse elsewhere on the ground as it continued to bleed out. 

He slowly removed his masked gaze from the corpse to look at you, drinking you all in with approval as you smiled at him, now standing on the concrete circle as you could see the splatter of blood on his mask and clothes, giving him a much more lustful look as you quietly purred. Tossing his machete to the ground carelessly, to retrieve hours later on, you knew you had caught your fish into bait.

Once you were standing in front of Michael, you allowed him to wrap his bloodied gloves on your waist, feeling delicate with in his hold as he always treated you like a precious angel. You pushed yourself closer to him, gripping your hands on his shirt as you tugged and gripped slightly. 

You closed your eyes for a brief moment before reopening them again, relaxing into his touch before bringing your hand up to tilt the small of his mask up to place a kiss on his smiling lips; needing to gather yourself onto your tip toes even though the heels kept you at a high rank just to give him a small award of gratitude. 

You allowed your gaze to darken, unable to stop yourself from smiling into the kiss as his hands were now rubbing away in circles with his thumbs at your waist. 

Whenever you were with him, he always made you feel beautiful, he was different from any other man you had stayed with before. The most difference set aside from the both of you being homicidal, was the fact the relationship lasted for about a year. 

You pulled away, feeling shortened of breath before Michael tugged his mask perfectly back into place, the holes of where is eyes were blackened out from the light of the dark sky. 

With out warning, Michael suddenly took a slow step to the side, bringing one hand to clasp in your own as you glanced at him, and then, the astonishing fountain of where the miniature statue was still posing. 

Looking down into the water, you saw a round circle of white, the moon reflecting off the small pool of crimson. With out words needing to be expressed, you used your left heel to step on the outline of the concrete rim, using your other foot to step inside as the blood circled what it could around the tip of your boot and inch of your long heel. 

With Michael keeping you balanced, you used your other foot to stand straight in the fresh copper, feeling yourself become overwhelmed with excitement as you giggled and watched as the crimson rippled and shook as you turned around to face Michael. 

Michael stepped in himself, not once keeping his hidden eyes off of you as he added more affect to the fountain. 

You slowly lowered yourself down along with Michael, inching yourself back to make enough room for him until you were sitting with parted legs spread wide, blood instantly latching onto the garter set and bringing the color into a deeper shade. You felt yourself become more turned on through out the whole situation, the sight of him taking you in as he was on his bloodied knees was setting you on fire. 

You moved your hand behind your back, releasing your grip on Michael before turning yourself around so you were on all fours, the lower platform of the pool being nothing but a surprisingly smooth surface as you were able to brush your knees against it with ease. 

You lifted your lower half teasingly up towards him, blood coating and dripping down your thighs as you looked over your shoulder teasingly, his obvious want for you being rubbed against an ungloved hand. You watched as he stroked his impressive girth, causing you to let out a small moan as you nibbled on your lower lip, knowing he was enjoying the show you were giving him as his large hand teased his thumb over the tip of his cock. 

You rubbed your thighs together, making your ass sway as the sound of a hiss emitted from Michael. 

You gave him a devilish grin, placing both hands on the small plate of the statue in front of you to lift yourself up before bringing your hands behind your back to slowly undo the top lace ribbon of the corset. The smell of kinky blood wavered in your nose, causing you to lick your lips as you went through the puzzle like corset blindly, knowing all the ways of a corset, you were free from its trap with in mere seconds. 

You pulled on the front, feeling triumph course through you as the corset allowed it self to be carried with in your fingers, lifting it up as one hand came over to shield your breasts which gave Michael a small view of the outline of your right bosom as the corset was dropped into the blood bath with you both. 

Still wanting to tease Michael, you removed your hands, slowly moving them down to your garter belt set as you undid them. Leaving your underwear on for last, you once again swayed your ass to a silent pace, keeping patience in your movements before sliding them halfway down. 

With part of your ass in view, you rearranged yourself until you were on your back, Michaels’ eyes now on your bare breasts as the blood pooled at your sides, lifting your hips up as you felt your hair become soaked with the copper and face become stained, you slide your lace bloomers off, seeing how Michael gave a small jerk into his hand was his movements were quick and frantic, blood smeared all over his girth and hand. 

You chuckled at his impatience, slowly sitting up and lapping up a speck of blood by your lip as the bitter sweet taste intoxicated you. 

You cupped your hands into the fountain, bringing out a meek mount of crimson onto your palms as it got underneath your finger nails. Bringing it up to your chest and allowing your head to fall back as the feel of it running down your bare breasts made you feel as if your core was being stretched. 

You let out a sound of pleasure, whimpering out Michaels name as you began to rub and soak in the deep velvet, unable to contain yourself as you felt your skin become smoother and softer. 

You allowed a hand to trail down to your dripping cunt; your juices started to drip and drop into the pool before you as another appendage squeezed and teased at your right left nipple. You knew Michael was enjoying this as much as you were.

Having enough of the torture you were giving him, he let go of his aching cock and stood on his knees, removing his other gloved hand free so it could get dirty as he rubbed your hips before squeezing both of your ass cheeks, causing you to let out another moan as you felt his cock poke and rub against your hand, forcing you to remove it before feeling yourself being pulled upwards by your ass and allowing your legs to wrap around his waist. 

You kept a tight hold on his shoulders to keep yourself up, looking down to see his cock aline it self and slowly enter you, taking in the tight and natural soak coating your cunt was engulfing him in. You closed your eyes, unable to hold back a deep moan as you bucked your hips forward, forcing him to feel you clench yourself around him as you dug your nails into his back. 

“Michael...” You withered to him, breaking the silence as he began to pulled out completely before coming right back in with a slam, going beyond balls deep as he was able to find that spot that gave you more pleasure than ever. 

“Yes, Michael!” You encouraged him on, each hard thrust remaining slow as you both made passionate love in the moonlight. The feeling he was giving you had you curling your toes, an orgasm no where near sight but the blissful love which was radiating off of your body had you on a long brink. You heavy breathing was close in his ear, not being able to form any words as he continued to take you. 

“Please, baby, don’t stop...You’re making me feel amazing Michael, I want all of you.” You whispered to him as you felt his grip on your backside tighten, seeming to take your words into consideration as he pulled you closer into him.

What felt was as if hours on end, both your worlds seeming to be a whole lot brighter with each release in different positions, the sun was half way up now, painting a sky a pink color as the morning was still young, both of you resting so lovingly each others arms, you failed to notice how cold and early it was. 

The museum was possibly opened, meaning you two would hardly have a chance of escape unless Michael decided to free throw their hearts with his machete by a loose fall. You and Michael were to caught up in the moment of trying to catch your breaths, Michael resting against the statue with you sitting comfortably in his lap, completely forgetting about sleep until you yawned and looked around, the blood now beautifully caked on your body. 

“Oh damn...Its probably five in the morning...And look what we’ve been doing...” You tell him in a lustful tone, giggling when his palm smacked your lower backside. You were completely tender from down below, unsure if you would be able to pee the correct way after spending the earliest of the morning with your lover. 

“We’re gonna have to head some soon but...I’d like to give the gate keeper a show first, let’s see if we can make this kitty scream, eh?” You suggested to Michael softly, tapping a finger against his masked nose before stretching against him and forcing yourself to move with a small groan. 

Getting on your hands and knees, your entire body hidden in a coating of divine red; you crawled out of the pool to fetch his machete. 

“I hope you don’t mind me using this, do you babe?” You asked him as you picked it up and studied it, the blood already being dried out on its surface as the slow smell of the amputated corpse still had yet to reach your nostrils. You glanced behind your shoulder, seeing Michael shake his head as he remained in his spot, his size being tucked away long ago.

Letting out a sound of victory, you pushed yourself up, your rubber shiny boots failing take in any blood as small drop lets rolled off like rain. 

Beginning to make your leave towards the opening of the maze you glanced behind you, unable to control your uprising excitement when you noted Michael was gone, already beating you to your destination as you laughed and picked up your pace. You weren’t going to let Michael be the first one to un scalp the security guard that easily. 

The game was on.


End file.
